british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Hole in the Wall
Celebrity teams were required to fit through holes in polystyrene walls that moved towards them. Gameplay Two teams of celebrities (coloured blue and red, and consisting of one of the team captains and two guests) competed in five rounds. Like in all international versions, if they cleared the wall, they scored points, and if they couldn't, they would fall into the pool and get all wet. In this version, however, they could still earn up to half the points available, depending on the host's whim. Round 1: Solo Wall Each teams' guest players faced their own wall. If the player could clear it, they would score ten points. Round 2 This round was called the Captain's Challenge (renamed Captain's Mate in the du Beke series). The teams would play a special wall which varied with each edition. These included: *'Doubles' – The captain chose one of his team's guests, and they would attempt to clear a wall together, for a maximum of twenty points. *'Props' – The captain had to clear a wall using a prop. *'Mirror Wall' – The captain had to have his back turned towards the wall, while facing the pool, and his teammates would have to instruct him about how to make the shape. *'Blind Wall' – The captain was blindfolded, and his teammates would have to instruct him about how to make the shape. Round 3 In the first series, the team in the lead would be given a choice of two games (worth up to twenty points each) to play: *'Killer Question' – Two players faced a wall without cut-outs. A question was written on the top and there were two doors, each with a possible answer on it. The players had to choose the door with the correct answer. If they were right, the door would give way, and the wall would be cleared. If they chose the incorrect door, the wall would push them back into the pool. *'Mystery Guest' – One member of the team, would face the wall with a mystery guest. In the second series, the Mystery Guest wall in this round was scrapped, leaving the question wall (which was renamed the Wonder Wall) for both teams. Round 4: Team Wall The whole team faced one wall together, for a maximum of thirty points. Second Series Changes In the second series, this round became Anton's Twist named for host Anton du Beke. This appears to have served as the basis for the Immpossowall end game on the second American version. The team would have to attempt to clear the wall, but with a twist. Two examples from the first episode of this series included: #The team being handcuffed together #One being blindfolded, one being gagged, and one wearing earmuffs The team in the lead was given a choice of two twists to use for that wall, leaving the other twist for the other team. Round 5: Final Wall The team who scored the most points during the show, would decide on whether to face a final Mega Wall (renamed Great Wall in the second series), or pass it to the opposing team, based how difficult they thought the wall would be. In this round, the wall came toward the team at double speed. If they could clear the wall, they won the competition. If not, the other team won. ---- The team that won the competition received £10,000 for their favourite charity. Team Captains Anton du Beke and Darren Gough (2008) Austin Healey and Joe Swash (2009) YouTube Links Full Episodes Winton Series Episode 2 Episode 7 Du Beke Series Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 (Original Broadcast Preempted due to a Political Broadcast) Episode 7 Episode 10 Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Family Game Category:Foreign Formats Category:2008 premieres Category:2009 endings